Romancing Walker
Romancing Walker (With Walker) is a game made using RPG Maker 2000 created by FLARE and translated into English by rm2Kfanboy. The story is a combination of a traditional roleplaying game and a dating sim, and draws heavily on the harem genre. Synopsis The story is set in the fictional land of Ernest. One day a world-destroying monster known as CHAOS attempted to destroy the world, but he was defeated by Flare Delstar, the Sacred Dragoon (a young woman with immense magical powers), and the world had enjoyed peace since then. 20 years later, Ryle Laster is a young man from the small village of Lavas, who has completed his combat training and is looking for adventure. Along the way, he is aided by a variety of attractive and talented young women, with whom he has the chance of developing a closer relationship. Characters Ryle Laster Ryle is a 17-year-old orphan that has been trained in combat by his mentor, Brad Burnfist. He lives in the small village of Lavas, and dreams of setting out on a life of adventure as a swordsman. As the game progresses, Ryle learns more about himself (such as the fact he's a bastard child and the 2nd prince of Factoria), meets a cast full of entertaining characters, and ends up saving his homeland from an increasingly worse series of dangers. He has no magic powers, except his Warp spell, but is good with a sword. Like most teenage boys, he can be rather awkward around girls, sometimes being a pervert. He also has a tendency to be hot-headed, and to rush into action without carefully considering the consequences. However, he is a loyal friend, a brave fighter, and is always willing to put the well-being of those he cares for ahead of his own. Depending on his choices, he can end up with any of the seven girls in the game. Caris Burnfist Caris is the daughter of Ryle's mentor and teacher, Brad Burnfist. A good fighter in her own right, Caris is attracted to Ryle, but is often annoyed by his over-confidence or attitude. She joins Ryle in his adventures from the beginning of the story. She's is a fire mage, and is also good with a sword. She can come across as narcissistic, short-tempered, and just a wee bit money-minded, but she's also a loyal friend and a brave fighter with a well-hidden gentle side. Orubia Aquary Orubia has been Ryle's close friend since childhood. Her father, Zamus Aquary, is a merchant; according to the author's notes, her mother was a "mysterious dark-haired lady" named Tia. Orubia herself dreams of being accepted in the Mage Academy, and is training to be a priestess. She's the team's best healer, and can also use water- and "holy"-based attacks. She is in love with Ryle, though he doesn't quite register this, and tends to become tearful when there is a chance of Ryle's leaving her. She's the kindest and most well-mannered of the girls, being best friends with Latyss. Latyss Grynwind Latyss is an elf who has been living with her mother and little sister in Lavas, and who joins Ryle at the beginning of his adventures. She was exiled from her hometown, the village of Elzcrown, for rejecting the advances of Dierro, the elder's lecherous son. This has left her generally reserved and detached, but she learns to relax, to trust others, and grow closer to them over the course of the story. She's a wind mage, and can also use powerful ice-based attacks. Later on, she can unlock Elementals, small magical creatures who help her gain other forms of attack. As befits a mage, she is also a good healer. Because of her tragic past, she tends to keep to herself and avoid close friendships, though Orubia, and later Ryle, are able to get through to her. Hayami Raienji Hayami is a female ninja, or kunoichi, whom Ryle encounters on his first trip away from his home continent. A member of the famed White Shinobi guild of ninjas, Hayami is temporarily on her own because many of the White Shinobi have been subjected to a mind-control spell. On meeting Ryle, she initially has suspicions about his true identity, and teams up with him to free her fellow ninjas. She uses ninja daggers and swords, and is a good all-round fighter who can use fire, thunder, water or air-based attacks as well. Hayami tends to get confused when Ryle is affectionate to her, and has a tendency to have accidents at such moments. Initially, she is detached and professional, but as the story progresses, she grows closer to him. Fina Delstar Fina is the daughter of Flare Delstar, the Sacred Dragoon who had saved the world from CHAOS twenty years earlier. Unwilling to let her follow the same path, Flare has raised her daughter to be a normal young girl, but events soon unfold that will force her to follow in her mother's footsteps. She uses "Ancient" magic attacks, which are generally the most powerful in the game, thanks to her sword, the "Rune Disaster". Fina has three pet peeves in life: her "flat" chest, sea travel, and ghosts. - the latter two of which can reduce her to utter helplessness. She's also surprisingly good at abstracting the contents of chests, even when these do not belong to her. However, Fina, like Ryle, is brave, loyal, and is always willing to sacrifice herself for others. Mariel Shells Mariel is an inventor whom Ryle and company meet in the town of Cellen. Though she's initially frightened by Ryle's questioning, she later joins them in a zombie-haunted cave, and attaches herself to their party. Despite her innocuous appearance, she ends up being a valuable ally. Her weapon of choice is the gun, and she can use laser- and shell-based attacks. Compared to the other characters, she often has little idea what's going on, and can say some remarkably silly things, but has occasional remarkable moments of clarity. Though confused by what's happening at first, she eventually falls in love with Ryle, and describes herself as "his number one fan". Lucitta Lucitta is a Mahzok, a demonic creature that lives in the Astral Realm. Unlike many of her compatriots, she does not want CHAOS to return, as his resurrection would require the sacrifice of several Mahzoks. To this end, she joins the heroes at the end, and Ryle even has the option of ending up with her. We first meet Lucitta at the start of the game; she gives the player a few questions to answer and choices about viewing the game's intro sequence. If Ryle completes his trading quest, Lucitta is accessible as a player character in the final level. Endings At the end of the game, Ryle and her companions will fight against CHAOS. The ending depends in which girl he chooses and how many affection points he has. Caris's Ending Ryle approaches Caris after the party has been knocked down by CHAOS’s attack. He reassures her that Fina is still fighting against CHAOS, but they’re too weak to fight against the demon. He tells Caris that he will help Fina while she takes the other girls somewhere safe. Caris insists to go with Ryle, stating that she will fight for the sake of a good future. The two help Fina to gather enough power for her Cosmos Eternal, defeating CHAOS. Several months later, Caris and Ryle are now leading a life of adventure, working to unite the races of the world, while learning more about them. In one of their travels Ryle starts complaining about why Caris is dragging around, causing her to get mad at his denseness and confess her feelings for him while punching him. She pressures him to confess his feelings as well, but when he’s about to do so, Brad appears out of nowhere and interrupts them. He doesn’t want Ryle to marry Caris and starts chasing them. Caris is happy with the outcome though, saying that her father’s disapproval gives spice to their relationship. Orubia's Ending Ryle approaches Orubia after the party has been knocked down by CHAOS’s attack. She doesn’t wake up, causing Ryle to start crying, believing Orubia to be dead. Orubia wakes up and Ryle reassures her that Fina is still fighting against CHAOS, but they’re too weak to fight against the demon. Orubia decides to go with Ryle, stating that she’ll try her best even if she’s not as strong as Fina. The two help Fina to gather enough power for her Cosmos Eternal, defeating CHAOS. Several months later, Orubia has set up an orphanage in order to take care of abandoned children. Ryle helps her with what he can, including money and hard labor. She says she wants to practice when she has her own children someday, causing Ryle to ask if she has a boyfriend. Orubia is annoyed with Ryle’s denseness and tells her that they made a promise when they were children and wants Ryle to take responsibility. After some pressure Ryle remembers that he promised to marry Orubia back then and agrees to be with her forever. Afterwards Orubia and Ryle run the orphanage together, with her becoming a mother figure to the abandoned children. Latyss's Ending Ryle approaches Latyss after the party has been knocked down by CHAOS’s attack. She notices that all the girls have been knocked down except Fina. Ryle explains that Fina is still fighting against CHAOS, but they’re too weak to fight against the demon. Latyss decides to go with Ryle, stating that she can’t let Ryle suffer alone. The two help Fina to gather enough power for her Cosmos Eternal, defeating CHAOS. Several months later, Ryle and Latyss are working up together for unity between humans and elves. Though the elves are as racist as ever, especially the Great Elder. Latyss confides in Ryle that when she moved to Lavas she was embittered about being prejudiced by the elves, but Orubia’s kindness convinced her to give the humans a chance. She then tries to confess her feelings but she doesn’t know what to say (though Ryle understands her intentions). Afterwards Ryle keeps trying to convince the elves, hoping that they would accept his relationship with Latyss someday. Hayami's Ending Ryle approaches Hayami after the party has been knocked down by CHAOS’s attack. She’s worried that Fina won’t be enough to defeat CHAOS. Ryle says that even so, he’ll assist Fina. Hayami decides to go with Ryle, stating that it's her duty to protect him, as a White Shinobi. The two help Fina to gather enough power for her Cosmos Eternal, defeating CHAOS. Several months later, he finds a girl that resembles Hayami dressed like a princess and rescues her from some soldiers. He later finds out that the girl is Hayami and she's actually Princess Esmeriah of Gaiares. She had lost her memory due to a head injury when Gaiares fell, was taken in by the White Shinobi and raised as one of them. However, she slowly regained her memory, recognized Ryle as a prince, and hence agreed to help him on his quest while keeping her cover. After defeating CHAOS, Esmeriah's father finds her, and seals her memories with a magic spell, as he wants her to marry Prince Dyss of Factoria for political reasons. However, Prince Dyss is already in love with a commoner, Tina, and helps Esmeriah escape. Ryle rescues her, she remembers him, and they end up happily together...or, at least, as happily as is possible given Ryle's perverted antics. Fina's Ending Ryle approaches Fina after the party has been knocked down by CHAOS’s attack. He finds out the actual Fina is still fighting against CHAOS and the one he's talking to is a projection. Ryle is worried about Fina and he decides to help her with the fight, despite Fina's protests. Fina gathers enough power for her Cosmos Eternal, defeating CHAOS. Sometime later, Fina surrenders her powers after defeating CHAOS. She returns to her culinary endeavours, and she and Ryle plan their future together. When she asks how many babies she wants, Ryle spits her food much to Fina's chagrin, leading Flare to jokingly label them "the worst couple she's ever seen". Mariel's Ending Ryle approaches Mariel after the party has been knocked down by CHAOS’s attack. He tells her to take the other girls to a safe place while he fights against CHAOS. Mariel calls him out for his recklessness, saying that he shouldn’t throw away his life like that. She decides to go with him, stating that they must survive to protect their future and dreams. The two help Fina to gather enough power for her Cosmos Eternal, defeating CHAOS. Several months later, Ryle and Mariel are living together. While he works as a messenger, she tries to do housework, but finds out she's too clumsy to do cooking right. Mariel tries to leave Ryle, apologizing for being too clumsy and making things worse, but Ryle admits his love for her and says he loves her despite her clumsiness. Lucitta's Ending Ryle approaches Lucitta after the party has been knocked down by CHAOS’s attack. She's tough, so she has resisted the attack just fine. Ryle convinces her to help Fina together, but she refuses as the humans conflict with the mahzoks isn't her problem and she believes Fina will be fine on her own. Ryle convinces her than unlike mahzoks, humans are weak and they must work together to advance together. Lucitta understands and they help Fina to gather enough power for her Cosmos Eternal, defeating CHAOS. Several months later, Ryle and Lucitta move away from Lavas, as it is difficult for most humans to accept a mahzok; she spends her time slowly getting accustomed to the human world, but it's hinted that she does makes the transition quite well, in the end. Trivia * The game was originally called With Walker in the official Japanese version. * According to the creator, Latyss is inspired on Deedlit from Record of Lodoss War. * Some names were adapted for the English translation. In the official Japanese version, Latyss and Lucitta were named Rathis and Ruthita. * The game is a sequel of Dragon Valkyrie, another game by FLARE that was never translated. It happens 20 years before the events of Romancing Walker any many of the characters are related. ** Fina is the daughter of Flare Delstar, the Sacred Dragoon, and Rain Excellise, an ill warrior. Ironically Flare was just a supportive character before her sister passed her the powers of the Sacred Dragoon, becoming the new protagonist. ** Hayami is the daughter of Zeskar Excellise and Catyss Delstar, the original protagonists of the game, before Catyss passed the powers of the Sacred Dragoon to Flare. ** Mariel is the daughter of Gazel Shells, a gunner warrior that assists Rain in an event. ** Romellia is the daughter of Mimi Fester, a bunnygirl that was friends with Flare. ** Mimi is the daughter of Zestrum and Meldyss. Flare's allies. Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2000) Category:Eastern Games Category:Released on 2001 Category:Romance